Seth Swiftcrest
Profile Race: Human Gender: Male Age:16 Class: Paladin: Divine Hunter (11) Alignment: Lawful Good Hobbies: Training, learning, reading and collecting things. Deity: Bloodmonk Favoured weapon: composite longbow Favoured item: long sword inherited from his father Status: single Origin A young man abandoned by his father before he was even born. he has grown in a world where he has seen nothing but chaos and destruction, even his dear beloved mother died in his arms when was but only 10 years old. Being good friends with his mother, Zeek took in Seth and trained him in the holy way of the paladin. Growing up on learning about the heroic exploits of the Order of the Observant Owl when he was finally ready to take on the world he left his master Zeek and sought out OotoO to join forces with them and try and correct the wrongs he has seen growing up. It turns out he had to travel further than person should to find the guild and once he got there he was only but a mere intern but determined to prove himself as valuable member of the team. Adventure Log Kobolds, Dragons and Demons...? On his first mission as an intern for OotoO which didn't involve cleaning the guild house or acting as fool for the guilds enjoyment, Seth found himself traveling with Jimmy and Lucid, two senior members in the guild. Their mission was to deliver a silver box of unknown origin and contents, this riled up Lucid quite a bit so it was decided Jimmy would hold onto it for the duration of the journey. It didn't start quite as Seth would hope because for the past couple of months after joining the Order of the Observant Owl he has done nothing of substance in his opinion, he hasn't even met any of the founding members yet and on this journey so far he has been more a pack mule and man servant which he kind of gets as hazing is part of the initiation process. Along the trail they meet a jolly old tinker which was a very kind and fair bargaining man. Here Seth received a wonderful monster manual and how to cook them as well as some quality rope. oddly enough Lucid seemed to be in a very generous mood that day even giving Seth a +3 Long sword. Lucid bought many valuable items from the tinker even tipping well. Upon traveling further along the trail the party hears a woman scream and Seth being the first to react asks for orders as they all run in the direction of the scream. there was young girl stuck up on a tree surrounded by kobolds painted in blue markings, she was desperately flinging things from her bag of holding to deter them from getting hold of her. In classic OotoO like fashion Lucid stood there doing nothing while Jimmy was trying to charm them with his music and Seth managed to take one out in a single loose of his bow which caused the rest to flee the scene. The girls name was Reagon a young wizard and she was 16 just like Seth, immediately upon finding this out Lucid and Jimmy hatched to plan to "hook" them up for some fun. Despite not being interested in getting into any sort of intimate relationship, Seth was found to be irresistible (Natural 20 rolled) by this young lady. After brief introductions and everyone collecting themselves to follow on the journey, Reagan tells them her Master had been kidnapped by the kobolds and she was on her way to find him before she was attacked. a bit later Lucid noticed a smoke coming from the trail up head and went to investigate. Upon determining it was safe they found out that it was a merchant caravan transporting goods. While Lucid did Lucid things the rest of the party was able to determine that the kobolds were the ones who attacked it and that the caravan was from a nearby farming village called Beastsguild. Seth convinces the rest of the party that under the circumstances it would be best to rest there and to gather more information. When entering the village on the outskirts there was noticeable damage to the farms and farm houses and on closer inspection they found it to be lightning damage. When entering the heart of the town, they are met by farmers really excited to the see them ans they quickly bring the mayor out to greet them. The mayor explains that a blue dragon has been coming and raiding the village with his band of kobolds and even kidnapped two of his five daughters. The mayor seems to think that one of the party members is the so called "chosen" one to pull the sword from the stone in the glade. The party arguing that they need to rest first before attempting anything like that, negotiates to do that tomorrow. the mayor offers them lodging at his mansion as a start to repay them for their future deeds. A supposed restful night turns into a night of drinking and information gathering at the tavern, along with Lucid's failed attempt at stealing Reagan's bag of holding. The severely hungover trio were woken up by the mayor as it was time to go to the glade. Arriving at the glade there it was, the special sword that was said to be able to slay the dragon, golden hilt protruding out of the stone mass, a ray of sunlight shining directly down upon casing it to glisten and sparkle and really gave off a holy empowering aura. Jimmy and Lucid ordered Seth to go first, he tried with all his might but the sword did not even move an inch. Next up was Jimmy, he too pulled with all his might and the sword seemed to wiggle in the stone. With Lucid up next, Jimmy and Seth gave him all the support that they could and as he grasped and tugged at the sword the blade came sliding out of its rock like scabbard. Lucid was the chosen one. Every time he swung his mighty blade, a thunder clap could be heard in the distance. All the farmers rejoiced and as the returned to the village there was a big party party along with a feast that stretched all the way into the early hours of the morning. Seth making sure to train instead of joining the party as well as making sure Reagan was taken care of was the only one to be woken by the crack of thunder outside, running out to investigate he saw fire and smoke coming from the village further out. As he raced to the aid of the village, Lucid and Jimmy joining him on the way, they see a large blue dragon laying waste with his lightning attacks. With the combination of Jimmy's distraction and Seth's impeccable cover fire it allowed Lucid to sneak up behind the dragon and deal a devastating blow to the dragon using the sword he drew from the stone causing the dragon and the kobolds to retreat into the forest. Seth immediately ran back to the mayor's mansion to check on Reagan but the whole wing where her room had been was destroyed. It turns out the mayor was missing as well and the situation became rather grim. Following this the party decide to track the kobolds and the dragon back to their lair to slay the dragon and save everyone who had been captured. The party tracked them to an old dwarven stronghold, they easily make their way in and pillage the first floor of all the goods they could find. They rest in one of the rooms before adventuring on. They then came across a broken lift where they had to proceed to try and fix so they could get to where they were holding the prisoners. Successful in their endeavour the party readied themselves for battle. As they made there way down into the abyss, they take note of the dragon descending through a large hole in the ceiling that they had previously encountered being right at the back of the cavern while there were may kobolds and lizard like creatures chanting before the dragon as well as Reagan and a hooded fellow shackled before the dragon. The party made its way around to the back of the dragon with the aid of Jimmy's invisibility spell and they unleashed a ferocious attack (dealt over 200+ Damage) but the dragon was seemingly unharmed by this. In disbelief Seth fell to his knees and gazed upon the dragon, as familiar voice echoed the room. It was the mayor claiming that everything up until that point was an invention on his part and as he was speaking many of the kobolds disappeared with only few remaining. Not paying attention to the mayor's speech, Seth discovered an aura around the dragon which seemed to be a magical shield of some kind and that it was linked to four of the remaining kobolds. Seth single handedly took out three of them, stunning the dragon to give Lucid enough time to sneak up behind the mayor and kill him, as the mayor fell the dragon seem to be acting strangely as if it was controlled before and it flew off before anyone could do anything. The party rescued Reagan and her master and returned to the surface..... To be continued The Small World.... When continuing with their journey, Jimmy had left for a concert tour and James as well as Shevchenko joined the party. Shevchenko as back up but James came around to see why the mission was taking as long. Reagan and her master went missing? or something to that effect.Its been a long journey and its really testing my endurance as an adventurer, a lot of weird things happened since my last update and my memory is a bit hazy these are how those events unfolded.... Traveling to the town where we were suppose to drop of the box we came across a very magical appearing meadow, filled with lots of different interesting vegetation with the most notable being the mushrooms, being the compulsive collector i am, i snatched up a few samples before we found this magical square in the middle of the meadow. At this point i had no idea what happened but we were all shrunk down to really small size where even earthworms seamed like mighty dragons to us. We were immediately attacked by rats which seemed like fearsome foes for our size,we managed to fend them off and began to explore the network of tunnels. After a few hours of trenching through the dirt we came across this town which had a giant gold coin for as their main gate, Lucid was immediately interested.We gained access pretty easily opposed how we go about doing things usuallyCategory:Characters